Master Plans
by Shadow of the Black Arms
Summary: May returns from her Pokemon journy only to find out that she and Brendan have to join Team AquaMagma to help stop their master plan from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Master Plans

_Good byes._

"_And the winner is, May Maple from Littleroot town."_

It had taken years, but now, May had beaten the Poke'mon League.

_Three weeks later._

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Ash said.

"I know, I wish I could go with you though." May said.

Now that Ash and May had both beaten the Poke'mon League, May had to return back home for awhile, and Ash had to go the next region.

"Well, hope to see you maybe at the next region." Ash said.

"Yeah, I hope so." May said.

Ash and Brock got on the boat and the boat departed.

May waited until she couldn't see the boat.

At the same time, they both said, "I'll miss you."

After May couldn't see the boat, she journeyed off back to Littleroot.

**Ok, this chapter, I know, was short; but they will get longer.**

**P.S. When I get a review, I want your honest reply, even if its cussing-me-out it's so horrible.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Master Plans 2

The plan.

May had left the harbor dock and went back home to Littleroot town. On the way back, she ran across someone she knew, "Brendan? Where are you going?" May asked.

"I got a message from Pro. Birch to help him with some really, really, really, important and told me to go find you." Brendan said.

"Well, I'm right here, so let's go find out what _so_ important." May said.

It took them 10 minutes to get back to their home town, when they got back, they went straight to Pro. Birch's lab.

"Welcome, it's been a long time since I last saw you two; enough with the gib-jab, listen, you two need to help not only me, but the police with something." Birch said.

"What's that?" Both Brendan and May said.

"Ok, well, remember Team Aqua and Magma? Well they have teamed up and planned to take over the world and screw everything up. We learned that from a member we arrested." Birch said.

"What, I surprised how they got together; but anyway, how do we fit in to all off this?" May asked.

"Well, the police had already thought of that; you two are going to have to join with Team Aqua and Magma and do some spying." Birch explained.

"WHA'!" Both an astonished May and Brendan said.

"Yes, but first you must serve worthy of them by committing crimes and such anywhere you please; the police will not arrest you, but only have police chases, and post stuff on the news. But they will not arrest you since you two are part off the plan to save us all." Birch said.

"Well, that's weird; BUT YOU EXPECT US TO GO AROUND COMMITING CRIMES AND SPY ON TEAM MAGMA AND AQUA, AND THEN JOIN THEM!" May yelled.

"Yep exactly, besides, you two are the best trainers that have ever beaten the Poke'mon League in years and- wait, why isn't Ash and Brock with you May?"

"Oh, well, that had to leave." May said a little upset.

"Oh, I see, anyway, so, as part of this, you get two motorcycles and a few Poke'mon to barrow, you two need to leave right after a quick bite to eat."

After the three eat a quick bite, May and Brendan got on their motorbikes and rode off.

'This week is coming to be a weird yet fun week.' May thought to herself.

**I know this chapter is longer. Review.**


	3. Athour's Note: Attention!

Srry I'm taking so long, but anyone reading this, plz know that I need an idea. I'm brain dead on this. And im not going to discontinue this. My previous idea sucked. So plz send in your ideas are such.

-"Shadow of the Black Arms" (7/29/06)

P.S. Yes, I did join them.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Strike

**Master Plans**

**Chapter: 3**

**Ok, finally! The 3rd chapter has been sent in and edited. I'd like to thank:**

**(Cricket Chirps)**

**I really appreciate your help. Anyway, if my editing isn't good, then sorry.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the second day of May and Brendan new career of crime. So far, they were making a plan in their hotel room.

"Ok, if we hit here, then cut through here. We should end up here." Brendan said with a map on the bed. May and Brendan were on the bed deciding how to get through the city.

"Ok, but the cops could go through there, we can go through there, it'll be like we disappeared out of thin air. That will get Team aqua and magma's bosses' or boss' attention." May explained.

"Yeah… your right." Brendan said.

"When are we going to take this plan to action?" May asked.

"At 1:20 today." Brendan said. May agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked out of their hotel room and decided to get some lunch. May ordered a large spaghetti and Brendan got a cheeseburger. It was 1:00 pm when Brendan and May finished lunch.

May and Brendan got ready for there first mission; they got on their motorcycles and sped off to the mall in Lilycove. May and Brendan walked in and tried to locate the vault. But instead, May went upstairs and snagged some plushies while no one was looking, and Brendan swiped some TMs and HMs and some other stuff for the hell of it.

"Lets quit loafing and this the hell over with this." May said.

"Ok, I think I saw a vault near the 5th floor." Brendan said.

"I'll cause a distraction and you then head for the vault grab as much as you can and then run for it." May said.

"Good plan!" Brendan whispered.

Brendan and May walked upstairs, Brendan walked near the vault and May walked near a shelf. May "accidentally" went and knocked down a shelf and the (only) worker on the floor came to see what was going on, and Brendan made a dash to the vault and started getting as much money as he could. The worker started help clean up the mess May made; when Brendan finished, he left a note in the vault, yet, someone spotted him and yelled out he was stealing money. The worker ran to Brendan and he made a dash towards the elevator. May knew that she needed to run also. The security was after Brendan, May then ran ahead of the security and grabbed Brendan's and hand then sped of.

The two reached their motorcycles and quickly sped off with cops already on their tail.

"We need to lose these guys; there are too many cops to take our regular plan. I thought we could out run them, but we can't!" Brendan yelled over the engines, sirens, and whooshing wind.

"Ok, let's split up and meet in the forest. They won't even think off going in there." May replied. Brendan agreed.

Brendan and May pulled of into two different directions; at the same time, the employ was inspecting the vault and pulled out the note and read it. He then ran to the manager who read it and then ran it over the man-in-charge who read it and picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

After one hour, May and Brendan lost the cops and stopped at the forest. They got off and pulled out their loot to see what they got. May had plushies and other random items. Brendan had the money and other stuff.

"You know what, we're going to need different clothes, because people will probably either recognize us, or already have seen a broadcast of the robbery." May said.

"Yeah, let's go to a store and get new stuff, but let's not steal this time." Brendan said and gave May $300 and himself $300.

To lower suspiciousness, they walked instead of rid 'cause someone will be bound to recognize them if riding.The two came out 30 minutes later with new clothes and extras and then walked back to the forest the forest and rid back to the hotel and it was already 6:30. (Hey, time flies when your able to steal what ever you want.) The two went to the restraint downstairs and got dinner. A tv was hanging from the wall and the two noticed that its was broadcasting about the robbery and lottery numbers.

"Well, I guess the fish have spotted the bait. I hope." Brendan said.

"Let's hop- OH wait, I won the lottery! Sweet!" May said and ran to the lottery counter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miles and miles away._

"See, I told you these to kids are amazing!" Someone said. "They've robbed one of the biggest stores in Lilycove, and vanished just like that!"

"Hmmmmm… your right. Well, I'll think about it. But it's only been one store, let's just wait and see if they hit again." Another voice said.

"Are you kidding, they're kids, and look at what they've done! Let's ask now!" Another voice said.

"Hey, I'm the man in charge, and I say wait." The second voice said.

"But I thought we we're both in charge?" The third voice said.

"Just shut the hell up, if it weren't for me, you'll still be-

"What ever." The third voice interrupted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_May POV_

May was having a dream:

In her dream, Her and Brendan were running for their lives. May coundn't see who was chasing them, but probaly didn't want to. Brendan then grabbed her hand and did the samething she did, bolted with a boost of speed.

"Come on, quit draggind behind!" Brendan yelled.

May then heard a gun-shot and a strong pain in her leg which caused her to trip. Brendan then pulled her onto his back, which caused her to blush. She then thought her eyes were tricking her, but they were'nt. What she saw, was a sudden drop.

"Uhh... Brendan, is that really a dead end drop?" May said worried.

"You bet." He said as he then jumped over the drop and they started falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" May screamed, And instantly woke and stood up in her bed. It was only a nighmare she thought to herself. She then went into the bathroom to was her face off and then walked onto the balcany. It was just starting to snow. (Sorry for the late note, but it's _**near**_ late winter.)

_Brendan's POV_

'I heard a scream and got out of bed. It had to be May, she was the only one in the room. I saw her leave the bathroom and head to the bathroom. I followed her to the balcony. I put my hand on her shoulder and I think I caused her to jump.'

_Brendan POV (off)_

"I heard you. What happened?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, just a nightmare. A really scary one." May said still staring out into the horizon.

"Well, anyway. We need to rest up or we'll be too tired tomorrow." Brendan said.

"Ok. Lets go." May said and the two went back to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, finally, the third chapter. Anyway, I still want to give credit to the author of this story:**

**(Cricket Chirps)**

**Read and Review! And if this is to short (again), blame (Cricket Chirps), he wrote it, not me. (Also, when I was editing, the line button wan't working.)**


End file.
